benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zbawienie w Kalwiniźmie, Lordship Salvation
Zbawienie sformułowane w kalwinistycznym Lordship Salvation, które na polski oznacza tyle co "zbawienie panującego pana,, odróżnia się od teologi rzymsko katolickiej, prawosławnej i innych błędnych nurtów skupionych na poleganiu na swoich uczynkach oraz utracalności zbawienia inną teorią prowadzącą do wszystkich cech wspólnych z teologiami skupionymi wokół uczynków. Podczas gdy teologie uczynkowe głoszące synteze uczyków z wiarą bądź w granicach mniejszych kultów otwarty pelegianizm, we wszystkich warriacjach skutkujących utracalnością zbawienia, kalwinizm teologi lordship salvation proponuje alternatywne wytłumaczenie powodu czynienia i skupienia na tym samym co teologie utracalności zbawienia. Różnicą w teorii polegania na uczynkach od wiary głoszącej utrate zbawienia w sposób otwarty jest deklarowana "nieutracalność zbawienia". Polega ona na tym że z powodu kalwińskiej predystynacji, Bóg suwerennie i nieodparcie zgodnie z kalwińskim''' TULIP-em '''czyli pięcioma punktami kalwinizmu, przeznaczył i wybrał bez logicznego wytłumaczalnego dla ludzkości powodu małą liczbe zbawionych i przeważającą liczbe potępionych wiecznie ludzi, stan potępienia bądź wybrania jest nienaruszalny i niezmienny, wolna wola jest z tego powodu fikcją, złudzeniem istot ludzkich, każdy człowiek który został wybrany przed założeniem świata, uwierzy wedle kalwinizmu w Chrystusa i zostanie usprawiedliwiony, każdy kto został wybrany do potępienia przez Boga przed założeniem świata, nigdy prawdziwie nie uwierzy w Chrystusa i nie zostanie zbawiony. Do tego czasu, kalwinzim oferuje alternywne wytłumaczenie wybrania oraz obrazu Boga dla wierzących w sferze teorytycznej która sama w sobie nie skłania ani w kierunku ufania i pokładania nadzieji w swoje uczynki celem zbawienia, ani w kierunku pokładania nadzieji w pełną ofiare Jezusa za wszystkie grzechy. Czynnikiem teologi kalwińskiej która sprawia iż kalwinizm jest jedynie inaczej wytłumaczoną alternatywną dla teologi utracalności zbawienia pod terminem jego fikcyjnej i nominalnej "nieutracalności,, jest to w jaki sposób osoba może zostać zbawiona. W tej kwestii, samego zbawienia, wybranie jest synonimem osoby zbawionej, a ta w kalwiniźmie - wybrana osoba, jest w zgodności z kalwińską doktryną wytrwania świętych, osobą która dowodzi swoich wybrania w swoich ziemskich uczynkach. Tak jak w teologiach utraty zbawienia, wybranie z uczynków nigdy nie jest pewne, a osoba która jednego dnia uważa bądź jest uważana za osobę która żyje godnym życiem osoby wybranej, w każdej chwili bądź pod koniec swojego życia, może okazać się osobą niewybraną jeżeli jej uczynki wówczas zawiodą. Podczas gdy teologie utracalności zbawienia nazywają utracenie zbawienia z powodu swoich uczynków utracaniem zbawienia które należy przez uczynki utrzymać, kalwinistyczna różnica w praktyce nazywa osobę którą uznaje za niegodną w uczynkach zbawienia osobą "nigdy" nie wybraną, zastępując jedynie termin "utrata", terminem "nigdy nie wybrany". Zarówno kalwinista pokłada nadzieje w swoim życiu aby "okazać się" zbawionym od "zawsze", jak i wyznawcy utracalności zbawienia czynią to samo pod inną terminologią. Skutkiem obu jest wieczny strach, niepewność bądź fałszywa pewność niczym nie podtrzymana logicznie, oraz wszelkie efekty negatywne które skutkują wyznawaniem teologi uczynwych czyli bez żadnego wyjątku i różnicy od nich. W teologiach uczynkowych z powodu braku ukazania przez Biblie jakiejkolwiek formy standardu wystarczalności odpowiedniego życia celem pewności zbawienia, wyznawcy owych teologi tworzą je sami aby spodziewać się swojego zbawienia, przez porównywanie swojego stndardu życia i wierności z uczynków do lokalnej widocznej społeczności żyjącej w okół nich, oznacza to że prównują swoje uczynki z innymi ludźmi, aby na podstawie ich standardu który reprezentują, starają się go przewyższyć, spodziewać się swojego zbawienia względem ich jako gorszych w swoich uczynkach. Nierozłącznym elementem jest rywalizacja, umniejszanie innych chrześcijan swojego nurtu w uczynkach i wywyższanie swojego położenia, by nie ulegać wiecznemu strachowi możliwości realnego znalezienia się potępionym w piekle w dalszej części swojego życia. W ten sposób strach jednostek jest przez nie zatrzymywany, powraca on jednak gdy umysł przyciśnięty ciężarem ciężkiej rzeczywistości oraz naturalnym cielesnym grzechem tych osób które pełnią w swoim życiu, skutkuje załamaniem spowodowanym urealniającą się możliwością ich wiecznego potępienia. Kalwinizm nie różni się pod tym względem w żaden sposób od teologi utracalności zbawienia, z tego powodu Lordship Salvation czyni kalwińską nieutracalność zbawienia nic nieznaczącym frazesem, wynikającym z zabiegu teorii teologicznej związanej z kalwińską interpetacją predystynacji. Kalwiniści przekonując się o swojej fikcyjnej sprawiedliwości świętego życia, podtrzymują swoje przekonanie świętego godnego życia wybranej osoby przez piętnowanie i degradowanie do niezbawienia swoich własnych członków lokalnej społeczności nie manifestujacych dobrego życia jak inni kalwiniści w swoich staraniach, oraz w ten sam sposób postępując z innymi chrześcijaninami. Tylko obniżanie standardu świętości innych ludzi, czyni wyznawców teologi pokładania nadzieji w uczynkach w swoim zbawieniu pewniejszym, jako osoby mające większe szanse na zbawienie. Zamiast wsparcia społeczności wierzących, teologia ta normuje i sprzyja cielesnej rywalizacji, sporze wewnętrznym, wywyższania się i wpadania w pychę, w odróżnieniu od teologi wiary w zbawienie na podstawie litości Bożej przez pełną ofiare Chrystusa. Najpopularniejszymi z kalwinistów stają się ci, którzy pozornie przekonani o swoim świętym życiu w odniesieniu do bezpodstawnego tworzenia własnego standardu świętości względem innych, manifestują przed innymi swoje lepsze życie i używają go do potępiania tych, którzy nie są w stanie mu dorównać, prowadząc ich do strachu, załamania oraz niezbawienia, nigdy do ewangelii, która wymaga przyjęcie przez wiary pełnej ofiary za swoje grzechy, a więc nie za przeszłe, a wszystkie. Gdyż jeżeli ten kto sam chce zapłacić w sposób niedoskonały z choć jeden swój grzech, będzie musiał zapłacić wiecznie, gdyż nie posiada on niczego co mogło by to uczynić, w szczególności w swoim życiu i uczynkach, które potępiają go każdego dnia przed Bogiem bardziej. Przyjęcie kalwinizmu w odniesieniu do oparcia się jedynie o ofiarę Chrystusa przez wiarę jest nielogiczne, z punktu widzenia teologi kalwińskiej, osoba niewyznająca kalwinizmu, jeżeli została wybrana, a przez to żyła jako znak wybrania odpowiednim godnym wybranego życiem ze swoich uczynków, jest zbawiona nawet jeżeli wyznawała błędną w oczach kalwinizmu teologie pokładania nadzieji jedynie w wierze przy odrzuceniu Lordship Salvation. Przeciwnie zaś w teologi pokładania nadzieji tylko w ofierze Jezusa, kalwinista nie może zostać przy wyznawaniu lodship salvation skłaniającej go ku zaufaniu w swoje życie jako dowód wybrania w żadnym wypadku. Z powodów logicznych, przyjęcie kalwinizmu nie posiada żadnego sensu i jest wyborem zawsze stratnym z samego założenia. Kategoria:Kalwinizm Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Zbawienie